Generally, a washing machine includes a cabinet defining an outer appearance of the washing machine and a water-storing tub installed in the cabinet. The water-storing tub is supported by a damper connected to an upper portion of the cabinet. A washing tub is rotatably installed in the water-storing tub. The washing tub is provided at a bottom and a side wall with a plurality of through holes so that washing water can flow between the washing tub and the water-storing tub to remove the dirt from the laundry.
Meanwhile, a heater is installed on a bottom surface of the water-storing tub. Thus, even when cold water is supplied into the water-storing tube, the cold water can be heated to a proper temperature by the operation of the heater. As a result, there is no need to connect the washing machine to a warm water tap.
Korean patent publication No. 10-2003-0055973 to the applicant of the present invention discloses such a washing machine with the heater.
In the washing machine disclosed in the patent, the heater is installed in a concave depressed on the bottom surface of the water-storing tube by a predetermined depth. Therefore, a pressure different may be incurred between the bottom surface of the water-storing tub and the concave.
In addition, when the heater is over-heated, there may be a fire since there is no means for letting a user know the over-heat of the heater.
Furthermore, in order to change fittings such as a clamp fixing the heater, all of parts such as a top cover, a washing tube and the like that constitute the washing machine must be disassembled, thereby deteriorating the service efficiency.
In addition, a heat generating part of the heater is installed inside the water-storing tube while a terminal part of the heater is projected out of the bottom surface of the water-storing tub, the washing water flowing along an outer circumference of the water-storing tub may soaks through the terminal part, causing the short circuit.